


Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to bed now, M/M, Not a lot of comfort though, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lew is sorry.





	Sorry

"You were a mistake," Dick hisses, pressing Lew down against the sheets. "You're a worthless waste of space." He kisses Lew harshly, teeth scraping and biting Lew's lip.

"Dick," Lew whines brokenly, and Dick slaps him.

"I didn't say you could speak, you fucking worm," Dick growls. His fingers alight on Lew's fly, opening his pants and shucking them down his thighs. Lew whimpers as Dick grabs his cock, squeezing him hard. Tears slip free from his eyes and Dick sneers down at him.

"What a sorry sight," he remarks, working Lew with a dry palm. The friction hurts, but Lew feels himself grow hard anyway. He bucks up into the touch, sobbing quietly.

"Dick," he says again, pleading through tears and snot, "please help me."

Dick softens, leaning down to kiss Lew's chest. It turns into teeth soon enough, though, and he teases Lew's nipple with just enough to hurt. Dick lets go of Lew's cock, reaching down to free his own. He presses himself between Lew's legs, teasing his ass with his own hardness.

"You want me to fuck you better?" Dick murmurs, kissing up Lew's throat. "You want to feel wanted? Needed?"

Lew shakes his head, choking out a sob. "Please," he rasps. "Please, Dick."

"Tell me you're sorry," Dick says breathily, sucking at Lew's throat. Lew writhes beneath him, letting out little noises of distress, and it's shameful how hard it makes him, his cock throbbing in the damp space behind Lew's balls.

"I-I'm sorry," Lew cries, his hands curling around Dick's shoulders. "I'm sorry I said I don't love you." He tucks his head against Dick's, ashamed. "I'm sorry I said I wish we never met. It wasn't true."

"Tell me what you really meant," Dick murmurs, rolling his hips slowly, grinding himself against Lew's thigh.

Lew hiccups, his lips salty with tears as he kisses the corner of Dick's mouth.

"I'm sorry I was ever born," he chokes out miserably. "I don't love myself, and I-I..I feel like you deserve better than a fuckup like me." Lew closes his eyes, pained. "I fuck everything up no matter what I do."

Dick kisses him then, breathing heavily with his arousal. "Good," he praises, reaching up to brush Lew's tears away. "Very good, Lew." He won't try to argue any of Lew's statements. Not in this moment, at least, because Lew won't hear it. He's irredeemable in this moment, and all Dick can offer is sex. He reaches for the lube, slicking up his cock and fingers, and starts to work Lew open.

"I'm sorry," Lew mumbles weakly, pressing himself down on Dick's fingers. Dick kisses him as he presses in a second.

"I know," he says simply. They don't speak as Dick eases in a third, and then presses his cock in. There's nothing more to be said, and Dick fucks Lew slowly, medicinally, and after they come Lew falls asleep, his cheeks stained with tears, and Dick washes them both clean and then spoons up behind Lew, kissing his nape as he lets himself fall into sleep as well.


End file.
